Forever Will Be
by Hatake Liana
Summary: kakashi seorang direktur utama di hatake corp yang wataknya kaku keras dan disiplin tinggi sedang aylee seorang office girl ceroboh dan teledor yang bekerja paruh waktu di hatake corp. bagaimana kisah mereka? KakashixOc


Forever will be

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : au, oc, ooc, jelek, abal, tipo, don't like don't read. Disini karakternya Kakashi persis di Kakashi`s gaiden. Keras dan disiplin banget.

Chapter 1: Back to Konoha

Seorang pemuda tampan baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tangan kekarnya membuka tirai jendela yang berada tepat disampingnya. Membuat sinar hangat dan cerah menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pria muda itu meregangkan tubuh kakunya sejenak, sebelum beranjak turun dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu segera menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada didalam kamarnya. Membasuh wajah tampan sempurnanya dengan air dingin yang membuatnya merasa segar, lalu menggosok deretan gigi putihnya, setelah itu tak lupa berkumur dengan mouthwash. Mejalankan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa.

Dan kini setelah berganti baju, ia tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hitam pahit dan setumpuk tuna sandwich yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. pria itu bernama Hatake kakashi, pewaris tunggal dari Hatake corp. saat ini ia lebih memilih tinggal di Kumogakure, disebuah apartement mewah nan mahal. Baru setahun yang lalu ia lulus dari sebuah universitas ternama di Los angeles, dan kini ia lebih senang untuk menikmati masa senggangnya sebelum menjadi seorang pewaris. Kakashi menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang sebelum Iphone 4 miliknya berdering.

"Ohayou…tou-san, ada apa menelponku sepagi ini?"

Hatake muda itu menjawab panggilan dari sang tou-san. Tak ada ekspresi pada wajah tampan yang sanggup membuat semua keturunan Hawa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Suara barithonnya yang dalam dan bening itu juga terdengar datar dan biasa saja.

"Kakashi..tou-san ingin kau segera kembali ke Konoha dan membantu tou-san memimpin perusahaan. Kami membutuhkanmu dan keahlianmu disini."

Hatake sakumo, tou-san dari pria berambut perak itu teramat tahu bagaimana kepribadian putranya itu. Bahwa anaknya tak suka basa-basi. Memiliki kepribadian yang keras dengan rasa disiplin yang tinggi pula. Oleh sebab itulah ia langsung mengatakan apa kemauannya pada pewaris tunggalnya itu.

"Baiklah…dua hari lagi aku akan pulang ke Konoha."

"Baiklah…tou-san akan menunggumu, arigatou Kakashi."

Kakashi menutup sambungan telepon. Melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam tentu saja, karena ia tinggal sendirian dan sedikit anti sosial. Sikap dinginnya tak membuat para gadis menjauhinya tapi justru menggilainya. Tapi Kakashi tak pernah menghiraukan hal semacam itu. Bahkan tak tertarik sedikitpun. Dingin tak teraih, keras bagai karang itulah sosok Hatake kakashi.

*********forever will be********

**********forever will be**********

*********forever will be************

Berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama membuat Kakashi tiba di Konoha airport saat pagi baru saja menjelang. Pewaris Hatake corp. itu hanya memakai celana jins biru panjang dipadukan kaus ketat putih dan jaket hoodie abu-abu, penampilannya sangat biasa tak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang milyunner muda.

"Kakashi-sama ..selamat datang di Konoha."

Seorang pria tinggi besar menyambut Kakashi tepat saat Kakashi keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aaahh..Kisame, kau sudah siapkan mobilku?"

"Sudah Kakashi-sama."

Tanpa banyak kata yang terucap dari bibir indah sempurnanya Kakashi segera beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju tempat parkir. Kisame sang kepala pelayan hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

`sama sekali tak berubah. Kalau secara fisik ia tak serupa dengan Sakumo-sama maka di dunia ini tak akan ada yang percaya kalau dia anak dari Sakumo-sama.`

Begitu sampai di parkiran depan Konoha airport Kisame segera memberikan kunci sebuah mobil. Sebuah mobil Jaguar s-type berwarna biru metallic. Kakashi segera menyambar kunci itu, dan membuka pintu mobil mewah itu.

"Bawa barang-barangku pulang. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum menemui tou-san."

"Baik Kakashi-sama."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung, dengan warna mata yang sepekat warna langit malam, baru saja datang ke tempat kerjanya. Gadis dengan kulit kuning itu menaruh tas selempangnya dikursi kosong yang ada di pantry. Hari masih sangat pagi untuk para pegawai yang bekerja di Hatake corp. tiba. Umino Aylee nama gadis itu, sudah setahun bekerja paruh waktu di Hatake corp. gadis manis berhidung mancung yang juga merupakan mahasiswi tahun ke-tiga di Konoha university. Pada pagi dan malam hari ia bekerja sebagai office girl di perusahaan terbesar di Konoha itu.

Aylee segera mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan lantai. Ia tak ingin membuang waktunya. Biasanya Deidara dan Konan yang juga rekan seprofesinya sudah datang pada jam ini, tapi entah mengapa hari ini mereka berdua datang terlambat. Gadis itu menuangkan cairan pembersih lantai, kemudian memulai pekerjaannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Pekerjaannya terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi telepon dari meja resepsionis berdering.

Karena kecerobohannya kaki Aylee tak sengaja menendang ember besar berwarna biru yang digunakannya untuk mengepel lantai. Hingga air bercampur sabun itu tumpah kemana-mana. Menggenangi lantai yang sedang dibersihkannya.

"Aahh…..sial…."

Jari-jari mungil gadis itu hendak membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri, tetapi bunyi telepon yang tak hentinya berdering membuatnya mengurungkan niat hendak membersihkan genangan air sabun tersebut. Office girl itu segera menghampiri meja resepsionist yang kosong untuk mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi berdering.

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil jaguar baru saja memasuki area parkir Hatake corp. tepat setelah mobil terparkir sempurna, sesosok pria tampan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Mata hitam kelabunya menyisir tiap centi area itu. Sepi. Tentu saja karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Pria tinggi itu menatap pada bangunan berlantai 20 itu. Melihat kantor utama dari perusahaannya. Pos satpam yang berada di depan terlihat kosong.

Kakashi berjalan tenang menuju pintu masuk kantor Hatake corp. ia ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu suasana kantor yang akan dipimpinnya nanti. Melihat tiap ruangan dari bangunan megah dan mewah itu.

BBRRRUUUKKKK…..

Kakashi tiba-tiba terpeleset dan jatuh karena lantai yang begitu licin karena tumpahan air dan sabun pembersih. Tubuhnya basah oleh air kotor tersebut.

"Kusoooo…."

"Aahh…maaf nona sepertinya anda salah sambung karena disini bukan kediaman Nohara…"

Aylee segera menutup telepon yang salah sambung itu begitu mendengar ada bunyi sesuatu terjatuh. Matanya membulat begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk karena terjatuh dalam kubangan air pelnya. Gadis itu segera menghambur kearah pemuda itu.

"Go…..gomenasai….anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Kakashi segera bangkit berdiri, wajah putih tak ternoda miliknya terlihat memerah. Menandakan betapa marahnya ia kini.

"Gomen, aku menumpahkan air pelnya. Itu…"

"Cewek baka. Kau tak becus bekerja."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Mata Aylee menatap lekat-lekat pemuda tampan didepannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Pemuda dengan wajah kaku dan dingin.

"Dasar cewek baka. Kau bukan saja ceroboh tapi punya gangguan pendengaran ya?"

Aylee merasa kalau semua darahnya naik menjadi satu menuju kepalanya. Hehh…pria rambut ubanan ini benar-benar kasar dan ketus, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padanya. Awas kau…

"Kalau aku baka kau mau apa? Daripada kau masih muda sudah ubanan. Lagipula siapa kau aku tak pernah melihatmu disini."

Kakashi menatap tajam gadis dengan seragam office girl didepannya. Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku gadis baka? Aku bahkan bisa memecatmu saat ini dan sekarang juga.

"Kau mau mati ya?"

"Ahh…aku tahu kau pasti mau mencuri disini kan?"

Tanpa dikomando Aylee segera mendaratkan gagang pel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tepat diatas kepala pria perak tersebut. Tentu saja tak Cuma sekali.

"Tu..tung,,ittaiii…hei..hentikan..baka….."

"Dasar pencuri bermulut tajam pergi…aku tak akan membiarkanmu mencuri ditempatku bekerja…"

Sang pewaris Hatake itu lari terbirit-birit menghindari gagang pel yang terayun diarahkan untuk memukulnya. Sungguh…Kakashi tak menyangka bahwa dihari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, ia sudah harus bertemu dengan gadis ceroboh dan mengerikan itu. Terlebih lagi kepalanya dipukul oleh gagang pel kotor saat ia akan melihat kantor yang notabene adalah miliknya sendiri. Juga dikira seorang pencuri.

Kakashi segera menaiki mobil mewahnya ketika berhasil keluar dari gedung perkantoran megah itu. Untung sang office girl tak mengejarnya sampai keluar gedung. Kusooo….hal pertama yang akan kulakukan saat masuk ke kantor nanti adalah memecat gadis baka itu. Kakashi terus saja mengomel dalam hati, sampai iphone-nya berbunyi.

"Ada apa tou-san?"

"Kau kemana saja Kakashi? Bukankah sudah tou-san bilang kalau jam delapan nanti –tou-san akan memperkenalkanmu pada seluruh karyawan? Jam delapan nanti ada pesta penyambutan untukmu di kantor."

"Baik..aku segera pulang dan bersiap."

TBC

Yaaaaiiiiiii….. ini fic ketigaku. Maaf kalau jelek. Aku memakai aylee lagi. Ini karena aku menerima beberapa pm yg meminta kaka-ay lagi. Untuk menyesuaikan cerita sifat aylee jadi berbeda-beda. Untuk AKARIMA TSUKICHI, CIELHEART IECHAN, RIZU HATAKE HIME, HARUNO AOI, L THE MISTERIUS, YUSEI UZUMAKI FUDO, MEIKO NAMIKAZE, RAY ICHIOZA, dan semua yang sudah mau membaca dan meriview fic aku. Terima kasih selalu kuucapkan pada kalian. Arigatou..


End file.
